


Leaves

by stardropdream



Category: X/1999
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three friends come home from a festival together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ July 11, 2008.

Kotori wrapped her little arms around Kamui’s as they walked. The boy sputtered but didn’t protest the touch. Fuuma walked behind them, carrying the prizes the three had won at the festival. He walked two steps behind them, watching their backs and the way Kamui’s face heated up when Kotori told him that yes, she’d had a wonderful time, and that yes, she was really glad that Kamui decided to come with the two siblings.   
  
“It’ll be nice if we can do it again next year,” Kamui said quietly, and the words were almost lost on Fuuma. They certainly weren’t lost on Kotori, whose smile lit up twice as brightly, and she gushed out a thank you before squeezing his arm tighter. Kamui’s smile was wobbly and uncertain, but by no means insincere. Perhaps eager for a way to decrease the violently red blush on his face, Kamui looked over his shoulder at Fuuma, towards safe ground, and asked, “Will you come, too, Fuuma?”   
  
Fuuma smiled and reached forward, plucking some leaves from his sister’s hair, affectionate and light in his touch. “Of course.”   
  
Kotori giggled and dislodged one of her arms to wave her hand dismissively at her brother’s ministrations. He refused to relent until each piece of earth was out of her hair. He smoothed his hand over the back of her curly hair before shifting and nearly losing a stuffed bunny in the process.   
  
Kamui’s smile almost rivaled Kotori’s. “It’ll be fun.”   
  
“Yeah,” Fuuma agreed, then moved to pick the leaves from the little boy’s hair as well.   
  



End file.
